


Qc qc land 爱乐魁北克

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - La La Land, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Flo, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 爱乐之城au





	Qc qc land 爱乐魁北克

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是跟 @隐欢 的联文  
> 她写的Chapter1走这里 【SPRING 1A】  
> http://christopherlaurent.lofter.com/post/42ee65_11be895d

【SPRING-1B】  
2005年春  
魁北克城可怕而漫长的冬季终于快要过去了，不得不说这实在是一件让人欣喜的事情。

圣劳伦斯河封冻的河水有了一点点解冻的迹象，下城区港口的船只也都在忙着修整。在Florent没有工作的周末他们会牵手走过古城区的砖石街道，红色城墙上的雪已经化了不少，只剩下一点疏落的白色。

Florent抬头看着古堡酒店的铜质屋顶，几只灰白色的鸽子正停在那里，看起来像是一大片没化完的雪。鸽子总是让他想起家乡，Florent突然有点儿想喂喂他们，“阿让特伊和巴黎的鸽子都挺多的，也很乐意被人们喂食，”他和Michele正坐在长椅上，他们两个人紧贴在一起，除去代表着亲密，更是因为天气太冷了，“不过想想落满鸽子粪的可怕长凳，我还是更喜欢魁北克的松鼠。”

“跟你约会之前我可没看出来你有这么喜欢小动物，”Michele发现Florent并没有对他话里的“约会”字眼反驳什么，于是低低地笑了一声，“你的公寓是不是还养着一只猫咪？”他又靠近了一点，伸手搂住了Florent的腰，然后靠在他的身上，Florent甚至敢发誓对方的嘴唇可以说是故意地擦过了他的脖子——这个距离有些近得过分了，不过Florent只是僵硬了一下就放松下来，自从那个夜晚以来他已经逐渐习惯了Michele突如其来的亲密举动。

“我们来喂松鼠吧，”他避开了对方一点，然后企图通过把话题转移到冬眠这件事上来掩盖他可能在脸红的事实，“它们是不是已经睡醒了？我看到已经有一些小家伙们出来觅食了。”

Florent从口袋里掏出一小袋坚果，撕开之后抓了一小把给Michele，后者摆了摆手，“我不想跟松鼠吃一样的食物。即使是你给的也不行——”他说完后看了一眼Florent，然后在对方开口反驳之前抢先吻了吻他甜蜜又可爱的男朋友的唇角，“不过如果你愿意喂我……我大概不会拒绝。”

他温热的舌尖舔过Florent的嘴唇，刚刚那个充满温情的吻现在带着一点引诱性的暗示意味了，“事实上在很多事上我都不会拒绝你的，Florent。”他的手指搭上Florent裸露的手腕，然后摸索着滑向皮肤更细腻的手腕内侧，“你得承认，我们喜欢彼此，在各种意义上的。”

这有点过火了。Florent因为对方的触碰瑟缩了一下，尽管他并不想示弱，但他至少记得他们还在公共场合，“别在这里吻我，Michele。”Florent低声说，没用什么力气地推了推伏在他身上的男人，对方笑了笑，并没有因为被拒绝而恼火。

“你的嘴唇真凉。”Michele说，伸手帮Florent拢了拢围巾——这次没什么过火的举动——然后不着痕迹地离开了Florent的身体。

他们在喂过松鼠后离开了上城区。大概结束冬眠的小家伙还不够多，所以Florent在Michele的嘲笑声中自己吃掉了大部分的坚果。

回到下城区的时候天色已经有点晚了。尽管夏时令已经开始了好几天，可星星还是很早就挂上了天空。晚餐时间的行人们大多都在匆忙赶回家，老旧的街道上飘着百吉饼刚出炉时的美妙香味。

春天魁北克城的气候仍旧谈不上有多温暖适宜。Florent总是因为兼职结束后走夜路而被冻的手指冰凉，尽管Michele总会握着他的手放进衣袋，可他回到房间后手指还是没什么热度，这大概是因为他总是在公寓门口跟对方腻在一起太久。

今天也不例外。他们在昏暗的路灯下拥抱和吻别，像所有热恋中的情侣那样。Florent像往常一样在Michele靠近他的时候表现出了推拒，于是Michele的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上只停留了一下就离开了。

Florent敢发誓对方今天绝对有那么一点儿心不在焉。即使此前他每次接吻之前都会象征性地推拒一下，可对方总是能成功地吻上来，然后把他吻到气喘吁吁才愿意放开。

所以今天一定有点儿什么不一样，像是自己没那么有吸引力了。尽管Florent坚信和Michele一起度过的那些夜晚对两个人来说都意义非凡，可这个突然冒出来的想法还是让他有点患得患失。

Michele今天甚至罕见的没有在他掏出钥匙开门的时候磨蹭着要进他家留宿。这一切有点不寻常，他们之间大概需要点什么来增进下感情，比如更多的、更私密的相处时间，或者是更多的肢体接触。尽管Florent不希望这么快就做出一些过分亲密的举动，但如果必要的话他并不介意这么做，甚至还隐约有些期待。况且对象是Michele的话，这或许会是一次很棒的体验。

于是他问出口了，而在此之前Florent甚至从没想过自己会是主动发出邀约的那一个。

“你想跟我一起看场电影吗？”他问。

他满意地从对方的眼睛里看到了一闪而过的惊讶和意外，“非常乐意！不过刚刚我几乎相信你要开口邀请我留宿了。”Michele眨了眨眼睛靠近了他，贴了贴他的脸颊之后搂住了他的腰，现在他们紧贴在一起了，“电影的话我什么时间都可以，当然留宿也是。不过你想看什么电影？”Michele的嘴唇又开始在他的嘴角磨蹭了，像是在寻找合适的亲吻角度。

“《哈利波特与魔法石》。”Florent说。

Michele一下子就放开了他，“哈利波特？”他反问道，“为什么是这个？我以为你对九又四分之三车站之类的不会感兴趣？”

他拍了拍Florent的手臂，“如果你真的很想跟我一起看电影，其实可以不用这么急着挑选，我们完全可以等五月的《钢琴家》上映，那会是一部很棒的作品。”在Florent想张口解释的时候对方飞快地用手指按住了他的嘴唇，“嘘，我懂你想说什么。如果你是想跟我呆在一起……我们也可以做点别的什么，不一定非要看电影的。”Michele蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，又开始用那种调情般的语调讲话了，“你改天可以去我家坐坐，我们可以一起……”

他看起来似乎想吻上来，Florent刚刚的努力某种意义上算是成功了。Michele凑了过来贴上了他隔在他们二人嘴唇之间的手指，现在只要他抽出手指就能吻上Florent了。

可这个时候Florent却说话了，还是很大声的那种认真澄清，“可是我真的想看哈利波特！”

他一说出口就知道自己搞砸了，就此失去了一个可能会发生的甜蜜的吻。可他还是忍不住想解释哈利波特有多好看。嘿，那可是他童年最爱的书！

他看着Michele气哼哼地放开了自己，然后退开了一点，“好的，看哈利波特。”接着对方头也不回地跳下楼梯走了，“那么晚安了，麻瓜Mothe先生。”

Florent拉开门按亮廊灯，他这次是真的搞砸了。希望Michele明天还愿意在酒吧等他。

不过在第二天午餐之后，Florent思前想后还是订了两张哈利波特的晚场票，然后忐忑地给Michele发了一条信息，“下班以后门口见？我订好了票。”他下定决心如果Loconte先生不愿意赴约，他就自己去看，然后还要买双人份的大桶爆米花大吃特吃。至于多出来的那一个位置，用来放那桶爆米花正合适。

几个小时之后他下班了，同事们也陆续离开，可Michele仍没回他消息，不仅如此，更让Florent恼火的是他的每一个电话都被转到了语音信箱。他想了想，抱着最后一点希望把电影院地址和场次发了过去，甚至加了一个爱心的emoji，可是仍旧没有回复。

他内心大骂着Michele，边收拾东西边从夸张的眼妆到无法欣赏哈利波特全都一个不落的问候了一遍。外面的天色有点暗了，他还是不知道他的男朋友去了哪里。Florent摔上门，独自走进了魁北克城的寒风里。他裹紧了大衣，把手塞进口袋里。他现在真的有点想念Michele温暖的手心了。

他抵达电影院后买了一大桶爆米花，然后抱着巨大的纸桶坐在影院门口的台阶上吸热巧克力，旁边还放着一杯买给Michele的。浇了枫糖浆的爆米花闻起来很甜，可让人沮丧的是它们在冷风里很快冷却成了黏糊糊的一团，这让Florent有点后悔刚刚要求浇糖浆的决定。他赌气似的抓起一团爆米花塞进嘴里。

直到电影快要开场Michele也没有出现，影院大厅的广播开始用英语和魁北克味儿的法语轮番催促着人们进场。Florent喝干净巧克力站了起来，他拍了拍衣摆抱起那桶爆米花，转头看到售票亭的年长女士用同情的眼神望着他，于是耸了耸肩自己走进了检票口。

等到Florent小跑着进去坐下之后华纳的片头已经播完了，幕布上一只猫头鹰正飞过弥漫着雾气的街道。他找到位置坐了下来，旁边属于Michele的那个位置空着，尽管空座位让他有点难过，Florent想了想还是把爆米花放回了自己的腿上。

不过等电影演到对角巷的时候，他的注意力已经就被鳞次栉比的店铺吸引过去了，完全忘记了他爽约的男朋友。

画面很快切换到了国王十字车站。哈利在海格消失之后自己推着行李车往九又四分之三站台走去，海瑟薇摇摇晃晃地站在笼子里盯着他。

“请问你知道九又四分之三站台在哪里吗？”银幕上的哈利问。Florent几乎想喊出声了，我知道！可他突然想起了前一天晚上Michele关于站台的反问，这就让他有些难过了，即使双胞胎的玩笑也没能让他开心起来。他靠回椅背，然后抓了一把爆米花。

“你只要穿过9站台和10站台之间的那堵墙就行了。紧张的话就小跑过去。”莫莉温柔地对哈利说。这时有一个人从后门跑了进来，门关上的声音引得Florent皱了皱眉，电影已经开始半小时了，他实在想不到会有谁迟到这么久还坚持进来看，“祝你好运。”金妮小声说。Florent觉得这句话送给自己合适极了。

紧接着刚进场的那个人路过了他，一路小跑站到了最前面。哈利推着行李车也开始小跑，可是那个人的身影挡住了一部分的画面，影院里的观众开始小声抱怨，Florent敢发誓他绝对听见了好几句脏话。

嘿，你挡住我了！我看不到哈利跑进站台了！他其实也很想喊出声，可是那个人转过身来了，就那么面对着观众席。那是Michele。他浓重的眼影和乱七八糟挂了满身的饰品在投影机光束的照射下闪闪发光，棕发的男人就那么看着观众席，在逐渐变响的抱怨声中一动不动。

Florent感到开心又尴尬。他内心忍不住甜蜜又难为情地抱怨着Michele站在银幕的举动，然后站起来冲他招手，“Loconte！我在这里。”

于是Michele就在众目睽睽之下在他的身边坐下了，然后给了他一个响亮的吻。

“你怎么现在才来！”Florent从Michele的怀抱和吻里挣扎出来，用爆米花隔在他们之间，“而且你怎么不回我消息？我以为……”

“我临时接到了一份不错的委托突然需要面谈，以及，我手机没电了，直到工作结束才充上电，”Michele捏了一颗爆米花，然后搂住他，“我应该及时告诉你的。”他又凑上来，不顾Florent的拒绝执意给了他一个黏糊糊的吻。

“我要看电影了。”在那个吻结束之后Florent气哼哼地转过头去，试图让自己专注于霍格沃茨特快上的零食推车，后排带了小孩子的夫妇已经在咳嗽了。

新生们坐船驶向城堡的那一幕真是棒极了，Florent笑了出来，这跟他想象中的霍格沃茨一模一样，高耸，窗口映出飘忽的澄黄色烛光。他忍不住转头看了一眼Michele，对方正微笑着看着他，完全没在看电影。

Florent感觉自己的脸在对方的注视下开始发烫。Michele的手伸过来握住他的手，他们的手指交握在一起。他看着Michele一点一点凑过来，霍格沃茨大厅浮动的烛光倒映在他的眼睛里。

这时身后的咳嗽声再次忍无可忍地响了起来。

托Michele的福，Florent甚至没能看到分院仪式就放弃了。他在道过歉之后拉着Michele跑出了电影院，还得对售票亭女士鼓励的微笑点点头作为回应。

他们在路边并肩走着，Florent的手被Michele牵着，“我们现在去哪里？”对方拉起他的手放在嘴边吻了一下，“你还需要去酒吧工作吗？”

“今晚不用……我请了假。”Florent回答，他本来就是打算跟Michele一起过一个晚上的，除去过夜的部分。

Michele握了握他的手腕，他手指上的薄茧摩擦着Florent的手腕内侧，带来一点特别的触感，“那去我家？像我上次说过的，我们可以……”这确实是一个具有暗示性的邀请了。

Florent再次打断了他，“不。”他说。他的本意其实只是出于不想进展的太快，可当他看到Michele的眼神时他发现对方大概理解成了其他意思。

Michele转头盯着Florent，然后用一种他从未见过的陌生眼神打量着他，“你什么意思？从昨天到现在你一直在拒绝我，”他松开了Florent的手腕，退开了一步，“如果你不满意这段关系，或者是不想承认的话，我不会介意分开。”他最后看了Florent一眼，“我现在不确定你对我是什么感觉了。但是你知道的，我很喜欢你。”

“我……”Florent想要解释他并不是不想承认，可他不明白要怎么跟Michele解释，因为他的态度确实让人误会。他需要做的大概不只是解释，还有道歉。或许还有更多的什么需要做。

Michele凑了过去，然后Florent听到了对方在耳边的叹息，“我不打算再吻你了，你每次回绝的样子都让我觉得像是在强迫你，这让我有种奇怪的罪恶感。”他感觉自己的下颌被吻了吻，接着对方离开了他，“这是最后一次了，在你想好之前我不会再打扰你了。”

Florent僵在了原地，对方的身影在转过街角之后不见了。他突然慌了，好在身体早于他的意识先一步行动了，他追了上去，“Michele！”

对方的脚步顿了一下，但还是没作停留。Florent跑过去拉住了Michele的手臂，“别走。”他低声说，带着一点他自己都没察觉到的颤抖尾音，那听起来几乎是乞求了。“我——”

Michele深棕色的眼睛望着他，平静得像是一潭无波的水，那令人窒息，他突然就不知道该讲些什么了。

于是他扶住Michele的肩膀吻了上去。

那可是一个结结实实的吻，他们的牙齿撞在一起，不知道谁的嘴唇被磕破了，给他们的吻带来了一点奇妙的腥甜味。

Florent感觉到Michele用力搂住了他的腰，另一只手则扶在他的脑后，一点一点加深了这个吻。Michele轻巧地撬开他的牙齿，然后用舌尖擦过他的上颚和舌苔。他们纠缠在一起试图更深入对方，Florent在接吻的间隙发出一声轻喘，然后主动勾住Michele的脖子再次吻上去。

随后他就被Michele按在了身后的冰冷墙面上，Michele用舌头探索着他口腔里的每一寸。突然间路上的嘈杂声和行人的喧闹都变得不再重要了，他们眼里只有彼此，世界上仿佛只剩下这个甜蜜而纠缠的吻。

他们气喘吁吁地贴在一起，搂抱和抚摸着彼此，然后交换了一个近乎是互相啃咬的亲吻。Florent被Michele舌尖的动作搞得一阵轻颤，喉咙里发出破碎的呜咽声。

要不是身后突然发出敲击声，还真说不好这个吻会持续到什么时候。

Florent推开Michele，这才发现Michele把他按在了一家店的橱窗上。他拉着Michele狼狈地退开，逃出一条街才和对方一起大笑出声。

“那么，今晚你想要喝一杯或者出去走走吗？”他被Michele拉住了手，对方看进他的眼睛，嘴角带着一点笑意，他又开始用那种带有哄骗口吻的诱人语调讲话了，“或者直接去我那里坐坐？”

这会儿的时间虽然不算是深夜，但至少已经不再是适合去别人家里拜访的时间了。

而他在接吻结束之后问他要不要去家里坐坐。

这个邀请背后的另一层含义再明显不过。

Florent这次没有拒绝，“好。”他说，然后回握住Michele的手掌，“今天我去你那里。”

*  
他们幸运地叫到了车，坐在后座的两个人在路程中总是没隔一会儿就忍不住接吻，引得司机不时地向后视镜瞥一眼。Michele的手黏在他身上不肯下来，而且那双手总是对他做出一些糟糕的暗示，这让Florent有些恼火的同时又被一点细微的刺激搞得浑身发抖。

熬过这段漫长的旅程之后然后Florent第一次见到了Michele的公寓。那乱糟糟的，他不得不承认。这看起来一点儿也不浪漫，至少跟即将可能发生的事情完全不搭边。

Florent刚进踏进房门挂好外套，甚至还没来得及四处逛上一逛，就被Michele按在了门的背后。棕发的男人贴上他的身体，用嘴唇在他的脖颈和锁骨上纹印下痕迹。

*  
Florent能感觉到Michele的牙齿叼住他脖颈处的脆弱皮肤吮吸和啮咬着，那里大概已经泛红了，因为他觉得那里火辣辣的。而当Michele放过那片皮肤时，棕色卷发扫过的触感却又痒痒的。他忍不住发出了一点呻吟，可这太羞耻了，于是他又把后续的声音憋回了嗓子里，不再出声。

在Florent反应过来Michele正在拽他的腰带的时候他发出了一声无奈的叹息，“至少把这些留到床上好吗，” 他握住了对方的手腕，“而且我想我得先洗个澡。”

他甜蜜的恋人磨蹭着他的脸颊，唇角扬起了一个美妙的弧度，“我以为你会更迫不及待些呢，”Michele的另一只手仍旧不死心地撩拨着他，“还是说我才是忍耐的比较久的那一个？”Florent还没来得及说些什么，对方就凑了过来，再次跟他交换了一个灼热又湿润的吻。

接吻的间隙Michele的手覆上他裤子上隆起的部位，隔着布料轻轻揉捏着，“你看，”他的尾音带着一点儿愉快的笑意，然后突然加重了手上的动作，这引得Florent差点咬到对方的舌头，他压抑不住地发出了一声低喘，“你都已经硬了呢。”Michele低笑了一声，又吻上Florent的脖子，“那么我大概不是唯一一个对今晚有所期待的人了。”他轻吻着Florent的喉结，时不时给予吮吸或者舔舐，“你明明也很喜欢我，为什么总是不愿意说出来呢？”

他的手指已经把Florent的衬衣下摆扯了出来，这会儿正从下面开始，慢条斯理地解着系紧的扣子。而Florent小幅度地挣扎着——他实在不想跟Michele在家门口就搞起来，尽管他已经被对方撩拨起来，也开始对后面即将会发生的事情有点儿迫不及待了。

Michele的另一只手隔着衬衣的布料揉搓着他的乳尖，修剪整齐的指甲擦过那敏感的一点，带来一些难以言喻的快感。

Florent大口喘息着，他想让Michele停手，可是这种异样的快感又令他忍不住想要索取更多。随着Michele加大了指尖力道，他脑海里组织好的语言在说出口之前就已经变成了一声声破碎的呻吟。

“让我先去洗个澡。”他最终还是推了推Michele的肩膀，在对方退开一点之后他靠在门后喘息着，“过一会儿我们再……”Florent停顿了一下，想了一会儿措辞然后放弃了，“晚点时候你想怎样都可以，现在先放我去浴室。”他换了一种更简单的表达方式，但同时这听起来也更模棱两可。

“这可是你说的。”Michele终于扯开了最后一枚扣子，他的手撩起衣摆贴上Florent的腰侧抚摸着，然后低下头去，吻上了Florent平坦光滑的腹部，吮吸着留下了一个响亮的吻，“去吧。”

Florent看着Michele亲吻他小腹的位置，对方大概有些过于用力了，那里留下了一个浅红色的痕迹，看起来有点暧昧。Michele棕色的卷发扫过他的腹部，那种触觉让他的小腹一阵紧绷。他几乎又硬了。

他的衬衣大敞开着露出胸膛和腹部，可围巾还好好地挂在他的脖子上。围巾本来塞好的下摆在他们刚刚的动作里掉了下来，垂下的两端摩擦着他刚刚被Michele抚弄的红肿坚硬的乳尖。毛茸茸又有些硬挺的羊毛质地刺激着极度敏感的那两点皮肤，让他忍不住一阵轻颤，并差点呻吟出声。

他迅速地拢了拢自己敞开的衬衣，然后把围巾下摆拨到了一边，并希望Michele没有注意到这一点。于是Florent装作若无其事的样子从他靠着的门上起身了。当Michele揽住他的腰的时候Florent瑟缩了一下，好在对方只是把他带到浴室门口，并没有什么更进一步的动作。

可是也没有要离开的意思。

Florent假装注意不到那道黏在他背后的目光，先是摘掉了那条让他饱受折磨的围巾，接着又脱掉了衬衣。他的手指搭在腰带扣上，在解开之前还是忍无可忍地转头看向了一直没有移开视线的Michele——后者甚至在被发现的时候也压根儿没想要掩饰一下。

“我要洗澡。”Florent说，他放软了声音，用他在酒吧驻唱时最受欢迎的那种语调哄骗着Michele，好让他离开而不是一直盯着自己脱光，“就等一小会儿，这没什么的。”

可是对方直接走了过来，然后开始脱衣服，“我在想我们或许可以一起洗，毕竟你也不会想等太久。”Michele在他的阻挡下还是成功地替他扯开了腰带，然后径直握住了他的阴茎，手指富有技巧地在柱身上缓慢抚弄着，“你忍得太辛苦了，Florent。”

他的另一只手再次捏住了Florent的乳尖，用力地揉捏了一下然后满意地听到了对方嘶哑的抽气声，“为什么不让我来帮帮你呢？”他叼住了Florent的耳垂，然后在对方耳边发出灼热的吐息，“你知道我很乐意做这些的。”

“我……”Florent几乎没办法控制自己的理智，他有点儿适应不了在回家之后变得更加撩人的Michele，他们在此之前的相处模式并不是这样的，最亲密的活动仅止于接吻了。加上他们正紧贴在一起，对方正握着他的阴茎套弄着，这太过于亲密了，这种想法让他想要呻吟出声。

他打算赶紧说点什么，随便什么都行，否则他大概真的要发出呻吟声了。于是Florent含糊不清地说，“那我们一起洗吧。”

他突然反应过来自己说了什么。

可Michele在Florent还没来得及做出进一步反应的时候已经退开了，然后开始慢条斯理地脱自己的衣服，同时抬了抬下巴示意Florent，“那你快把裤子脱掉吧，然后我们就可以一起洗了。”他的语调里带着一点上扬的愉悦。

接下来发生的证实了他们根本没办法呆在一间浴室里一起洗完一个正经的澡而不发生点什么。Florent没洗多久就被Michele的动作再次打断了。亲吻和抚摸都在喷洒的热水下进行，他们湿淋淋地紧贴在一起，滚烫的喘息声在狭小的浴室里交织在一起。

Florent受不了地关掉了淋浴，他实在没办法忍耐在蒸腾的热气中只做这些了。他拉起Michele，对方正忙于亲吻他的胸口，并试图在那里留下一串暧昧的痕迹，“我们去床上做。”他说，然后在对方的舔过他的乳尖的那一刻难耐地扭动了一下。

他们两个边向卧室挪动边难舍难分地吻成一团，在途经的地板上留下了一道湿漉漉的痕迹。快到床边的时候Florent滑了一下，直接后仰着摔在了Michele的床上。

那一瞬间的失重感让他有些眩晕。“我爱你的床，”他气喘吁吁地说，“多亏它我才没……”他话还没有说完Michele就骑了上来，然后捏住他的下巴吻住了他。

他们唇舌纠缠在一起，交换了一个漫长而湿润的吻。Michele骑坐在他的胯骨上，捧着他的下颌亲个不停。这个姿势下Florent的阴茎直直地顶在Michele的腹部，随着他们接吻的动作在那片皮肤上摩擦，并留下一片水光。对方感觉到之后毫不介意地发出了一声轻笑，然后手指覆上他敏感的头部。

带有薄茧的指尖和修剪整齐的指甲剐蹭着他的阴茎，摩擦的触感让Florent颤抖不已。这种体验太超过了，Michele像是了解他的每一处敏感点，随意的一次触碰和抚摸都能让他喘息出声。

而对方接下来的动作更是让他发出了一声压抑的呻吟。Michele把头低了下去，他的亲吻从他的脖颈开始，一路慢慢向下延伸。他的嘴唇最终停在了Florent的小腹，然后掰开了Florent的双腿。

Florent发出一声突兀的抽气声，因为Michele叼住了他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，用牙齿轻轻摩擦着。

那块皮肤或许过于敏感了，Florent感觉仿佛所有的触感都被放大，他清晰地感受得到Michele舌苔舔过的感觉和他犬齿的细微啮咬。他也能感觉到Michele鼻尖时不时擦过他的阴茎，这使他战栗不已。

不过对方嘴唇擦到他阴茎的次数大概更多。这太过于刺激了，Florent难耐地动了一下，感觉Michele绝对是故意的。“Michele……”他为难地小声喊对方的名字，他勃起的阴茎已经几乎戳在Michele的脸上了，并且随着对方亲吻的动作颤抖着，头部可怜兮兮地流出更多液体。可是对方仍旧毫不理会，还继续亲吻着他的大腿。

这实在是一种折磨，于是Florent用膝盖磨蹭了一下对方裸露的肩膀，寄希望于对方能明白他的渴求。他实在不知道该怎么说出口，难道要直接讲“请你含住我的阴茎”吗？

“我……”他欲言又止，对方的舌尖刮擦着他大腿内侧那片最细嫩的皮肤，在四周反复逡巡，但却刻意忽略了他因为得不到抚慰而硬得发疼的阴茎，还时不时抬头给他一个富有暗示的眼神。

Florent在对方的吮吸和舔吻下几乎流下泪来，这实在太过了，从Michele的亲吻到那个灼热的暗示性眼神都是。他讲话时的尾音早已染上情欲的色彩，但还是咬住嘴唇压抑着不发出一点呻吟。

“喜欢吗？”Michele突然亲吻了一下他的前端，温热柔软的舌尖恶作剧似的擦过四周的褶皱，然后抬头冲他眨了眨眼睛。

他在哪里学会这些的。Florent终于还是放弃了抵抗，他仿佛暂时失去了语言能力，什么回应的话也讲不出来，在呻吟出声的同时抬起一只手抹了抹眼角的泪光。他搂住了Michele的后颈，微微出汗的手指插进对方蓬松卷曲的发丝里抚摸摩挲着。

Michele脖颈上挂的项链坠子随着抬头的动作蹭过Florent勃起的阴茎，那有点凉。坚硬冰冷的金属触感擦过前端的触感让Florent敏感地瑟缩了一下，伴随着发出一声尖锐的抽气声。

他低头看过去，发现对方的星星吊坠上沾了一点儿他的液体，那点白浊看起来有点显眼，带着一些难以描述的色情意味。“……抱歉。”他低声说，“不好意思弄脏了你的……”

“你一定要在床上讲这些吗，”Michele叹了口气，他俯下身，把Florent完全地含了进去，轻轻吮吸之后开始吞咽起来，舌苔随着生理性的颤抖向上挤压着Florent的阴茎，几次毫无保留的深喉过后，却又在Florent射出来之前把他吐了出来，然后再次看向Florent的眼睛，“现在你大概可以告诉我了，你喜欢这些吗？”他用上了一种漫不经心的迷人语调，像是在随便讨论起什么事情一样开口问Florent，“你知道的，如果你不想的话，我们可以不做的。”

濒临高潮的Florent被Michele暂停下来的动作扯了回来，他恍惚地睁开眼睛回望向对方。他距离攀上高潮只差那么一点儿了，那段甜蜜又磨人的距离折磨着他，他的心底有那么一小块地方是空落落的，想要被填满被抚慰，而眼下如果他不回答的话Michele大概是不愿意继续了。

“……喜欢。”于是Florent断断续续地应答着，说话的时候裸露的胸膛起伏着，讲话仿佛用上了他全部的力气，“我喜欢。”Florent闭了闭眼睛，然后又补了一句，“我想要的，我想和你做。”他说。

他觉得应该起身亲亲Michele的嘴角，可是Michele冲他笑了笑，根本留没给他一点儿缓冲的机会，然后就再次埋下头去。

那一瞬间的感觉美妙得令人窒息。Florent向后仰起头，他颈部的曲线绷直，发出了一声抽气声，然后便控制不住地颤抖起来。

他向后仰过去，靠在床头上大汗淋漓地呓语着，阖上眼睛小声喊着对方的名字。

Michele把他整个儿含进口腔里，柔软温热的口腔壁挤压着他胀大的阴茎。他在把Florent吐出来的时候用舌尖反复描绘着他敏感的前端，那些脆弱而又容易得到取悦的神经这会儿正因为美妙的触感而战栗着。这使得Florent膝盖打颤，看起来仿佛是在磨蹭着Michele的肩膀乞求更多一样。

事实上他也确实想要更多。这些还远远不够。

对方的手指探向他的身后，温柔地抚摸着他尾椎附近的皮肤。Michele的手指仿佛带着电流，不管途经哪里总能引出他不受控制的战栗和低沉压抑的喘息。Florent棕色的眼睛慢慢氤氲起潮湿的雾气，无法被填满的欲望使他难耐地磨蹭着对方，希望能被给予更多欢愉。

他听到了什么东西的瓶盖被打开的声音。接着身后一凉，Michele折磨了他许久的手指终于如愿以偿地抵上了他的后穴，指尖轻轻剐蹭着褶皱，撩拨着他但总不愿意做出进一步的动作。

这太磨人了。Florent向Michele投去了一个自认为看起来足够愤怒的瞪视，“你到底在磨蹭什么。”他抱怨似的小声说，用脚踝勾了勾对方的腰肢，“进来吧。”Michele覆上来吻了吻他的嘴唇，才在试探性地按压了几下后进入了他。

“我等你的同意可是等了好久啦。”Michele再次亲了亲他，小心翼翼地用手指打开他的身体。“太着急会弄伤你的。”他的手指转动了一下，按了按肠壁之后试着抽插了几下，从未被这样开拓过的肠道有些太过紧致了，柔软灼热地包裹着他的指尖。即使有了润滑还是有点痛，这引出了Florent的一声闷哼。“你太紧张了，放松一点。”

有点凉的润滑剂在接触到Florent灼热的内里之后变得逐渐温热滑腻起来，Michele大概是倒的太多了，Florent能感觉到不少液体从他的臀缝里流了出来，黏糊糊地沾在了身下的床单上。

还好不是自己的公寓，他盯着天花板角落里的一块咖啡渍，迷迷糊糊地想，如果弄脏了他的床单他大概是会要求Michele清理干净的。

随着Michele手指的插入与扩张，轻微的疼痛感与被填满的酸胀感一齐沿着尾椎蔓延开来，带着一点细微又诱人的美妙刺痛。他在把自己向对方完全打开的同时带着一点不确定的迟疑，对方像是看出了他的紧张，凑过来吻了吻他颤抖的嘴唇，接着又给了他一个深吻。

Michele的舌头撬开了他的牙齿，温柔地舔舐着他的敏感的上颚，然后与他的舌尖纠缠，时不时予以安抚性的吮吸。他在Florent放松下来之后又加进了一根手指，小心地按揉和扩张着，像是在对待一件细碎的珍贵瓷器。

已经被进入了一会的肠道其实已经不会因为抽插的动作而不适了，一种被填满的酸胀感取而代之。“已经不痛了。”他抬腿蹭了蹭Michele的腰侧，“继续吧。”

他刚说完就感觉到对方的手指进入的更深了，磨蹭着搅动着，随着抽插的动作还勾了勾手指。Michele的指尖因为弹吉他带着薄茧，在蹭过肠壁的时候总会带来一些难以言喻的触感。

而他因为对方慢慢变得灼热而湿润，气息不稳地瘫软在床上，眼眶发红地低声喘息着。他突然想要索要一个吻。

可Michele带着薄茧的指尖刚好按在了那个凸起上，这让他刚刚起身就呻吟了一声再次躺了回去。他的胸口起伏着，嗓子里因为刚刚的刺激发出小声的呜咽，突如其来的快感从身后开始，仿佛温暖的潮水般洗刷过他的身体和灵魂。

Florent颤抖着身体，下意识地用腿环上对方的腰，“我没想过和你做是这样的。”他半闭着眼睛，说话的声音带着被情绪浸染的低哑，“我……”他弯起腰，脚趾因为过度的快感而蜷缩起来，连一句完整的话也说不出来。

而对方还在毫不客气地按压着那一点，手指也再次抚上了他的阴茎，刮擦着这时候格外敏感的前端，而他因为双重的刺激颤抖着流下泪来。

Michele看着年轻的男孩在他身下颤抖着，对方略长的柔软棕发在枕头上蹭的有点乱，胸口被他吮吻过的皮肤慢慢变成引人遐思的绯红色，不知道今夜过后会不会留下痕迹。

Florent的身体随着他的动作收紧又放松，他的喉结上下滑动着，破碎的呻吟还没出口就被Michele的吻堵了回去。

“我也没想过和你做是这样的。”Michele的嘴唇向下擦过他的唇角，在轻吻过他的颈侧后开始慢慢吮吸着他的喉结，“我期待这一天很久了，”Michele的声音在他耳边响起来，也带着一点跟平日不同的喑哑，他在说话的间隙手指的动作不停，继续碾压按揉着那一点，在听到Florent失控的压抑尖叫时轻笑出声，“你棒极了，Florent。”

他的手指突然毫无预兆地退了出来，然后离开了Florent的身体。刚刚那些温暖惬意的快感一波波退了下去，Florent难耐地扭动了一下，然后屈起腿腿环住Michele不希望他离开，“你他妈在干什么。”突然暂停的性爱让他不悦，被扩张过的后穴因为对方的抽离而收缩着，他能感觉到他体内的润滑剂因为Michele手指抽出的动作流了一些出来，粘腻地沾满了他的大腿。

“我说过我想和你做了，”他含糊不清地低声承认着，被欲望灼烧过的大脑一片混乱，这让他因此忽视了对方撕开包装袋的声音，“回来。进来。我需要你。”Florent发出了一点抽泣的尾音，他并没有注意到Michele并不是真的要离开他。

下一秒他就被Michele掰开了大腿狠狠地顶了进来，他被对方压在了床头，身体被填满的感觉让他叹息出声。

他伸手搂住Michele的肩膀，闷哼着把自己埋进对方的怀抱里。他的呻吟声被Michele每一次挺身的动作撞的破碎不堪，对方的每一次撞击都准确地顶在那一点上，突如其来的强烈快感使他不由自主地抬起腰肢迎合着Michele的动作。

“我刚刚只是在做一些必要的保护措施，我亲爱的Mothe先生。”Michele的声音在他耳边响起来，温热的气息打在他的耳廓上，Florent感觉自己的耳朵也要烧起来了，他开始后悔刚刚那么说，“在这之前我可没看出来你有这么迫不及待……”他减慢了顶弄的频率，只是小幅度地抽插着，接着在Florent忍不住开始迎合的时候完全停下了动作，然后凑到了Florent的耳边。

“下次我可以直接进去吗？”Michele的声音无辜又委屈，仿佛他才是被上的那一个，“我是干净的。”他的语调认真极了，像是在就早餐吃什么征求Florent意见一样。

Florent现在更后悔刚刚自己说出口的话了。

他自暴自弃地勾住了Michele的后颈，把他拉进了一个湿漉漉的深吻里。他把自己为对方打开，然后在接吻的间隙喘息着让对方快点进来。

在床上时这种请求总能让人失去理智。Michele把他的腿分得更开，然后狠狠地顶进去。他满意地听到对方被撞上敏感点时发出的短促惊呼，感受着包裹着他阴茎的柔嫩肠道因为过度的快感而缩的更紧。

Florent像是一架乐器，随着他的动作被奏响，并在他的手下逐渐变得灼热起来。Michele这么想着，继续用力挺身进去，在Florent因为被不断进入战栗不已的时候安抚性地吻着他汗涔涔的颈侧皮肤。

“Michele。”Florent含糊地喊着他的名字，手指绞紧了床单又松开，堆积起来的层层叠叠的快感让他有点恍惚，前一次撞击过后他还没来得及喘口气，下一次的撞击立刻就接了上来，一点点地堆积着直到他为此抽泣起来。

他搂紧了Michele的后背，把脸埋在对方的颈窝里脸红地听着房间里肉体纠缠和体液交融的声音。“慢点……”Florent伴随着喘息声断断续续地乞求着，他们做得太过了，他感觉自己的灵魂已经开始噼里啪啦的燃烧起来。Michele进的太深了，过于强烈的快感让他不知道该迎合还是该退缩。“求你慢点。”Florent绷直了脖颈，伴随着拔高了音调的呻吟声几乎要哭出声来。

“你说过你想要的。”Michele毫无章法地吻上他的嘴唇，几乎是啃咬着他被眼泪搞得一塌糊涂的嘴唇，“你不是刚刚还求我快点插进来？”他放过了Florent的嘴唇，转而吮吻着对方的锁骨和脆弱的咽喉，力道大得甚至留下了星星点点的暗红痕迹，“你还记得你刚刚抽泣着说你需要我吗？”他摆动腰肢，一下下顶得更深，嘴唇却温柔地亲吻着Florent的额头。

Florent感觉自己的大脑一片空白，不断被进入所带来的快感使他呜咽着说不出完整的话，只能大口喘息着不停地叫着对方的名字，然后在一次次恶意的顶弄下攀住Michele的脖子颤抖不已。

他正躺在对方的公寓里，他们分享着同一间卧室里的同一张床，Michele的味道在这里到处都是，床单上，枕头上，还有他自己身上。

这一切气味的来源都是伏在他身上正不断进入他的那个人。

他的阴茎夹在两人中间，随着抽插的动作摩擦着Michele的小腹，头部流出的体液把他们的小腹弄得一塌糊涂。他感受着对方的阴茎在自己体内的热度和形状，然后咬住嘴唇承受住Michele每次在他腺体上的恶意磨蹭。

“我爱你。我想要和你一直在一起。”Michele的声音就在他的耳边，湿漉漉地洗刷着他的耳膜，“那么你呢？你怎么想？”他直视着Florent的眼睛，对视了一会儿然后吻上对方被欲望烧的通红的眼角，“如果你不确定可以先不用回答。不过我是真的很喜欢你，Florent，我等了太久了。”他最后吻了吻Florent的耳垂，在他耳边低声说，“现在，为了我射出来吧。”

Florent想开口说点什么，可是话到嘴边却变成了一声破碎的呻吟。他的喉结无助地上下滑动着，伴随着一阵抑制不住的颤抖攀上了高潮。

那一瞬间他的脑海里仿佛炸开了一片虚无的白光，像绚丽的极光，又像是闪烁的无垠银河。那些光芒最后落入了对面那个人的眼睛里。他伴随着Michele的每一下撞击尖叫出声，绷直了身体颤抖不已。他们的灵魂现在嵌在一起了，那么紧密那么契合，像是永远都不会分开一样。

持续高潮带来的快感触电般传过四肢百骸，所有的感官都肆无忌惮地沉溺在美妙的欢愉里。Florent半阖上了眼睛，感受着温暖又绵长的余韵，他听到Michele射出来时在他耳边的叹息，“我爱你呀。”

接着就他被拖入了一个湿漉漉的亲吻里。

等到Michele终于从他的身体里退出来之后，Florent脱力地向后靠过去，把自己砸进柔软的枕头里。他翻了个身，即使闭上了眼睛还是能判断出Michele窸窸窣窣地靠了上来，用手指拨了拨他汗湿的发尾，然后按住Florent的手腕吻了上来。

他们的十指交握，肩膀压着肩膀贴在一起。Michele再次凑近了他，温热的气流打在他的脸颊，嗓音还带着一点纵情过后的沙哑和粘腻，“你还满意我吗？”他结束了那个吻之后躺在了Florent的身侧，然后又挪得更近了一点，把脸埋在了Florent的颈窝里。

“我等这一天等了太久了。”他磨蹭着Florent的脖子，说话的尾音黏黏糊糊的，像是一团半干的蜂蜜，甜蜜但又粘稠，整个人就那么缩在Florent的怀里，像是在寻求温暖一样磨蹭个不停。

Florent不知道该怎么回应对方露骨又直白的对话，他只好选择不说话，同时暗暗希望Michele没有注意到他滚烫的脸颊。

没有得到回应的Michele好像并不在意，他年长的恋人像是突然想起了什么一样笑出了声，然后搂住Florent的肩膀晃了晃，“下次去你家怎么样？”

“我存了不少dvd，我们可以一起看点电影。”Florent转过头作出了回应，然后毫不意外地看着Michele冲他眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是真的藏着无数颗星星，“你就只想看dvd?起码让我补偿一下你没看成的哈利波特吧?”他的唇角勾起了一点弧度，气氛再次变得暧昧又旖旎，“你知道我的建议不会让你失望的。”

而Florent选择把被子拉到鼻尖，并且再次祈祷自己的耳朵没有红的那么明显。

“嗯。”他带着鼻音的声音从被子里传出来，显得有点闷闷的，“下次来我家吧。”

“那么，除了dvd，我们做点别的？”

“好。”

回应他的是一个落在额头的轻吻。“晚安。”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次写rps，非常忐忑了
> 
> *米在文里一开始写作Michele，此时他还未把名字改成Mikelangelo  
> *这篇是私设过的现实背景，私设米flo在MOR之前就已经在Quebec认识了  
> *本文主要故事发生在Flo在Quebec期间


End file.
